The Angelis Elder (character)
The Angelis Elder (also known as Angelis or The Elder) is an Elder living beneath Equestria. Having secluded itself underground during the Ancient War, the Elder was told to "uplift" the underground creatures using Psionics and extensive genetic modification for the Elders to use in the war against the Ancient Equestrians. Once the rest of it's kind fled to the stars, the Elder still below the ground began it's mission to create an army with which to take back Equestria. However, the Ancient Equestrians fell victim to a catastrophic Magical accident which wiped them out completely. The Elder, blissfully ignorant to the destruction of it's foes, continued it's task. During it's mission, the Elder spent the next 5,000 years creating the army. This led it to start with the uplifting of small bugs, creating the fearsome Chryssalid. The Chryssalids were set loose in the underground, causing them to hunt Earth Spiders and other suitable prey. However, they had to beware of the fearsome Earth Snakes. Other creatures the Elder worked on was the Sectoid and the Warper. While the Sectoids were first uplifted before the Elders left, a few DNA samples were left for the lone Elder to experiment on and create to assist it as it's own body grew weak and frail due to major ageing. Like all other Elders, the lone Elder was kept alive by it's Psionic power. The Warper was created by splicing Merpony and Elder DNA, creating a strange and highly Psionic aquatic creature designed to rule the frontline forces. The Elder allowed it's creations to continue their set goals, awaiting the rest of it's kind to descend and begin the assault to overthrow the Ancient Equestrians. Out of the 5,000 years that passed, the Elder apparently simply gazed upon the Psionic Bridge for over 4,500 years awaiting orders that never came. The Elder is disturbed from it's Psionic hibernation when Lost Paladin, Quartz Pie and Marble Pie came across it's underground encampment. After the Elder explained it's goal to the interlopers, Lost informed it of the world above and the fruitlessness of it's task. The Elder seemed defeated as it simply gazed into the Psionic Bridge, before turning back to Lost and thanking him for informing it of the history it missed, having lost perception of time. It then proceeded to use it's Psionic power to call all of it's creations back towards it, but when attempting to commune with the Warpers the creatures scorned their creator and use their Psionic Rifts to escape. Unable to track them, the Elder simply told the trio of wanderers that it would help them out of the cave and would attempt to call it's kind, hopefully stopping them from launching an assault. The Elder exchanged it's red robes for blue ones, and it's Psionic powers became bluer. The Psionic Bridge also turned a light blue. Lost received a surprise visit from the Elder when in the Pie's Rock Farm, and it informed him of it's sudden change in heart. Lost jokingly claimed it was once a demon made an angel, and he gave it the nickname Angelis. The Angelis Elder accepted it's new name and vowed to do all it could to prevent it's own kind from attacking Equestria. The Angelis Elder was unable to prevent the other Elders from attacking Equestria once the Dimensional War started, and a failed attempt at peace led it to being named the Heretic by it's own kind. The Angelis Elder remained underground, detached from the ongoing war above until it teleported itself into the Temple Ship during the joint-assault on it by XCOM and EXALT. Accompanying the two Commanders, it aided them in battling the Uber Elder that led the invading alien forces. Upon using it's own power and infusing it with those of the two Commanders, the three were able to defeat the Uber Elder and in turn throw the alien forces into anarchy. However, while Fielde was teleported to safety, the other two had forced him to leave to sacrifice themselves and save him. The EXALT Commander and the Angelis Elder became one with Psionics, not having physical forms again. Angelis then became infused with Union Strike's counterpart from Canterlot High School. Whenever Union fully unleashes his Psionic potential, the Angelis Elder can be seen as a large Psionic image behind him, seemingly feeding him the power he uses. Angelis made his final appearance as the Psionic ghost that informed Kate of the path ahead of her during Fallout: Endgame. From then on, it was never seen.